The present disclosure relates to automotive vehicles, and more particularly with respect to trim components associated therewith. There is shown and described herein in exterior appliqué with interchangeable inserts, although aspects thereof may find application related environments.
It is known in the art to provide automotive vehicles with different vehicle styling options and/or requirements. Heretofore, such arrangements provided unique structural components depending on the desired vehicle styling or trim level option. For example, one customer may desire an upper-level trim component such as a bright strip (e.g. metallic such as stainless steel trim components), while in other instances a different trim level such as the high-gloss or low gloss style may be desired. Although used on the same vehicle slightly different structural components are required to achieve these different trim levels.
Consequently, a need exists for greater flexibility in design to satisfy different customer needs for bright, high-gloss, or low gloss styling requirements. Preferably, the greater flexibility is achieved without sacrificing cost, complexity, or functionality.